Izefia
|allegiance = Neutral | relatives = | level = 7 | reputation = | hit_points = 44 | xp_value = 120 | thac0 = 15 | no_of_attacks = 1 | racial_enemy = | natural_ac = 10 | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | fire = | cold = | electricity = | acid = | magic = | magical_fire = | magical_cold = | crushing = | piercing = | missile = | slashing = | s_v_death = 10 | s_v_wand = 14 | s_v_polymorph = 13 | breath = 16 | s_v_spell = 15 | strength = 9 | dexterity = 16 | constitution = 10 | intelligence = 12 | wisdom = 16 | charisma = 12 | luck = | morale = 12 | breaking_point = 6 | recovery_time = 60 | area = Third Cloakwood | place = | coordinates = 2100, 1450 | items = Studded Leather Armor, Quarter Staff | gold = }} Izefia is one of several Shadow Druids encountered during Baldur's Gate. He is stationed in the Third Cloakwood area, seemingly waiting for anyone to pass-by in order to pass judgement. If set upon, Izefia's first few spells may including Call Woodland Beings, Summon Insects, along with the standard lower level druidic spells. If Jaheira is a member of the player's party, he will attack after a brief sermon, however if Faldorn is present in the party, he will yield to her and remain passive. Otherwise, he may still attack unless the player says they are tracking "villains in these woods" (Dialogue option 2.0). No matter the dialogue option, he will usually mention a "fool in a cave to the northeast that dares to enslave the animals of this wood for this petty tasks" - referring to Peter of the North. Dialogue "You've the audacity of an agre mage, the way you strut through this wood! Well, you'll not get much further than this if your purpose here does not counter the damage you might do to nature! Who do you claim to be and why should I let you pass?" *'1: I "claim" to be someone you should not bother. I wouldn't want to have to hurt you.' : "Contrariwise, I would love to have to hurt you! Your attitude only proves that you should not be allowed to proceed through this wood! Likewise, you should not be allowed to live lest you walk through some other wood in the future. Shadow Druids such as me are the last line of defense and must protect nature against brutes like you!" (End - Hostile) *'2: I beg of you, let me pass. There are villains in these woods that will do it more harm than I. I must track them down.' : "You display the same fervor that drives the other Shadow Druids and me. Perhaps there is a merit in letting you continue. You might even prove useful. There is an infidel in a cave to the northeast of here who dares to capture creatures of the wood and bend them to his petty purposes. No doubt you would like to see him fed to his captives as much as I. Please proceed, and dispose of him at your leisure." (End - Exit) *'3: I don't mean the forest any harm. I simply wish to walk amongst the trees and enjoy their majesty.' : "It is fools like you who do the most harm! The trees were not placed for your enjoyment, and to treat them as mere entertainment is to demean them in ways I cannot stand! No Shadow Druid would ever condone such a flagrant squandering of the gifts of the earth! I shall avenge each flower you might have trod on, and ever leaf you might have shaken loose in your passing!" (End - Hostile) With Jaheira "You are friends of Jaheira, are you not? She is of the druidic order that follows Seniyad, one of the three archdruids. Well, I do not share their philosophy! It is because of their pacifist doctrines that atrocities against nature continue, like the fool to the northeast that entraps animals and enslaves them for his petty tasks! As a Shadow Druid, I fight so that nature is left untouched; there is no room for society to live alongside! This must be enforced through fear, and the removal of the naive taint Jaheira and her kind have sown!" (End - Hostile) > With Faldorn "Faldorn travels with you, and so you shall live to see the glory of tomorrow's sunrise. If she can stand your presence, then so shall I. Perhaps you even share her Shadow Druid temperament. If so, you will want to know this: There is a fool in a cave to the northeast that dares to enslave the animals of this wood for his petty tasks. I shall give Faldorn the honor of feeding him to his own captives." (End - Exit) Bugs * In the original Baldur's Gate, the shadow druid Izefia has cleric chosen as his class. Category:Druids Category:Bugs